


Bronze-Bound (Turk) History

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Brass, Blood & Bone [10]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Daredevil (TV), Final Fantasy VII, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AVALANCHE Meets The Avengers, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Turk Vincent Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: In the wake of HYDRA's collapse, a new intelligence rises; The Department of Administrative Research. To Vincent, it's not new so much as it's renewed.After all, old enemies can be allies in the fight to keep the Planet safe.





	Bronze-Bound (Turk) History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Magiccraft (silver_magiccraft)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_magiccraft/gifts).



> Tbh, Rufus nor the Turks are my strong suit but I'm just laying down what the Muses give me. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

"We're the Department of Administrative Research." 

The first time he heard those seven words in the same sentence, Vincent's head snapped up from his to-go cup of tea. 

"Who are you exactly?" 

"We're not affiliated with S.H.I.ELD nor with HYDRA. The Department—" He turned sharply from the screen, drained his tea in one go and then shifted in an unmonitored alley. 

Vincent jumped from building-to-building in time to see Veld usher the cameras to the side. "We can offer no comment at this time." 

He descended like a falcon after the cameras were put away, a streak of crimson against the glass-bound tower before he landed next to his former partner silently. "So, this is where you've been." 

Veld snorted at that, cracking open one eye from where he rested against the navy survelliance van. "Am I to assume that the rest of AVALANCHE will be behind you?" 

"No. The rest are heading into work. I, on the other hand, can move about with a great deal more flexibility." Vincent snorted, also leaning on the van. 

"Which doesn't exclude you informing them with a—cell phone." 

"You do realize I know several mechanics and engineers? I could coax them into reinventing some of our old things." 

"'Our?'" came Veld's question. 

"A Turk doesn't quit being a Turk because they _died_." He drawled out, raising an eyebrow at his old partner. "On the contrary. Death lends hind-sight and fore, if one knows where to look." 

"You think HYDRA isn't the only threat." 

"If JENOVA was a walk in the park, this will be navigating an active lava field. That's not to say the Avengers can't handle it but that they will need help from more than one side. AVALANCHE can only fall so far, you understand." Vincent laid out. 

Veld chuckled but it was the one he used to do when ShinRa had asked for 'meeting' security; dark and unimpressed. "You want to use the Turks for their original purpose?" 

"Ross is the reason one of the Avengers is an Avenger, government funding or not. He still hounds the man." Vincent answered. "Reminds me of a rather greasy someone I shot millennia ago." 

"... That is concerning. Are you certain?" 

"I haven't let him get close enough to AVALANCHE to find out. Do you think you can...?" 

"If it's who I think you're implying, we need him out of the picture sooner rather than later." Veld sneered. "I'm not letting him shoot my partner again." 

"Nice to see that rule still stands." 

He and Veld shared a sly glance as Vincent mouthed the words. 

_'Fuck with a Turk and the rest will go berserk.'_

* * *

He managed to slowly pull the story from the Turks because he was still one of them; his tongue, at one point, had been nearly as silver as Sephiroth's hair. 

Most of them had awoken in careful bursts during or shortly after The Battle of New York. 

Tseng and Elena had been childhood friends in Spain, the children of ambassadors. 

Rude had been alone in Turkey, Reno terrorizing Los Angeles with his brand of mischief.

Veld had been with a security company in New York, Cessnei with another company in Yokohama. 

All of the Turks had had one thing in common; they'd all gravitated to 'security' work, a few of them on the 'wrong' side of the law with Triad, Yakuza or other organizations with questionable ties. 

They'd sent Turk codes out into the forums and social media, discovering each other in bits and pieces. It wasn't until a meet-up in New York in a diner that Veld, Tseng, Elena and Rude began to put it together, Reno crashing their dinner with a loud whoop. 

A whoop that caught the attention of Rufus ShinRa, reborn into a family in the exact opposite circumstances of his former life.

* * *

Vincent settled into a booth, his worn crimson hoodie and bedhead getting no more a glance than any other patron's. 

The server that greeted him was none other than Rufus ShinRa, a look of censure that was out of place on the former CEO. "I'm Rufus and I'll be your server today." 

"I'll have a black tea and your sampler, if you don't mind." Vincent murmured. 

"How do you want your eggs?" 

"Over-medium," he offered.

"Can I get you anything else?" The tone was almost bored, a rote the blond had long since memorized. 

"Time for an old friend?" Vincent prodded.

"I'll see you on my break," Rufus answered, the struggle—between maintaining the customer service façade and letting his infamous temper reign—a brief but mighty one that played across his face. 

""Ruf, you need me to kick him out?"" the question came from the manager of the tiny place, her hand on Rufus's broad shoulder. 

""No, he's... He's a part of me being different, after The Battle. I'm fine, Gertie, it's just that I didn't expect to see him so soon."" Rufus smoothed Gertie's ruffled feathers and then, ""He isn't a bad person, more a reminder of something I thought I'd left behind me."" 

""Alright, if you need me, you yell, Ruf."" 

Vincent ate his food, sipped his tea and waited as Rufus hung up his black apron, rolled up his sleeves and took the food sitting in the warmer with his name on the foil. 

Rufus grunted as he cracked his back and dug into his food, motioning with his free hand to prompt Vincent into talking. 

"I've met your Turks." 

Rufus frowned at that, opening his mouth to argue and then sullenly chewed until his food was gone, "Look, Valentine, they're... They're not mine," _Not anymore_ , came the wordless addition. 

"Yes, they are. Who do they visit? You stay here when you could so very easily resume your former life. Why?" Vincent responded, raising a brow when Rufus seemed to wilt under his questioning. 

"Look, Valentine, I know what happens when you hand a ShinRa a modicum of power. I keep telling them to go, be themselves and—" 

"Use them. They're placing their faith in you. Loyalty like that, in this place, it's nearly impossible to find. I've already spoken to Veld but there is much more going on than just a single invasion." He stated flatly. "JENOVA, the Chitauri... Our Planet needs every resouce she has, even if it uses questionable methods. Why do you think the LifeStream brought you back? It took ShinRa and AVALANCHE **_both_** to take out Her menace. Imagine the trouble that lingers on the horizon." 

Rufus tapped his fingers as he finished off his food in under five minutes. "Fucking AVALANCHE, fucking Planet, _fucking alien invasions_... Fine. I hate it when you're right. Damn ecoterrorist." 

"A useful ecoterrorist, you mean; AVALANCHE already has plans in motion but we need help. Talk to Veld and so help me Shiva, if you don't start kissing your husband, I will." Vincent murmured over his shoulder as he went to pay for his breakfast. 

" _You leave Tseng out of this_." Rufus hissed, looking so much like a pissed off cat. 

The laughter that left him at the sight made Rufus turn red.

* * *

ShinRa Security replaced The Department within three weeks. 

It took another month before Ross was ripped to shreds by the media and then the government. Jail was the least of the man's problems. 

Ah yes, Turk blackmail at it's finest.

* * *

Cloud cackled as Vincent relayed his conversation with Rufus in Nibel, Tifa laughing herself silent as all three of them looked at the new ShinRa building. 

Vincent knocked on one of the building's doors, surprised to be greeted by a blonde woman. 

"Hi, I'm Karen Page. Are you here for Nelson & Murdock or ShinRa Security?" 

"The security firm, Ms. Page." He admitted. 

"Oh, they're that way. Good luck!" 

"Thank you, Ms. Page." He gave a half bow that she mimicked with surprising grace before she closed the door. 

He knocked on the door she'd pointed out and the door was answered by a familiar red-head. 

"Yoooo, it's our old pals!" 

"Reno, move." Cloud grumbled as he shoved past the Turk. Vincent tapped the doorway twice and was relieved when the blessed wash of a Silence IV and a Libra Max bloomed forth. Tifa followed Cloud and Vincent hummed as he closed the door. 

The inside was still being set up, the start to the Turk bullpen and the two separate offices in the works. 

"We're here to lend a hand," he offered. 

Rufus narrowed his eyes at the mirth still in Cloud's gaze but did nothing more than reach for Tseng's hand. 

After all, it was better to be paranoid about the invasion that had yet to happen and to forestall it as much as possible than it was to react to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
